Madre
by Set-Yam
Summary: Madre solo hay una pero mientras que una madre abandona a su niño, en otra parte de la ciudad una madre desprecia y maltrata a su hijo... SxJ


**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-gi-oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios.

**_Advertencia_**: este finc contiene yaoi y un lenguaje demasiado fuerte yo no me hago responsable por posibles traumas que este finc pueda provocar.

**_Amor Eterno_**

**_Tu eres _****_  
_****_la tristeza de mis ojos _****_  
_****_que lloran _****_  
_****_en silencio por tu amor _****_  
_****_me miro, en el espejo veo en mi rostro _****_  
_****_el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós_**

#aquí estoy como te prometí aunque se que hoy no es día de visita pero hoy es un día mas especial hoy es tu día-decía el chico mientras le colocaba un ramo de lilis enfrente de la lapida, la cual parecía algo descuidada pero aun así era de mármol blanco el cual tenia escritas con letras doradas el nombre de una mujer y su fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento

#como me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo mas por ella-decía mientras sentía una mano en su hombro cuyo dueño era la persona que después de su madre y hermana amaba en todo el mundo

#hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos

#si pero no fue suficiente-dijo al voltearse con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas

#lo siento-dijo algo triste sabia que a hora que su pareja estaba totalmente triste

#no tu perdóname a mi-dijo mas calmado-pero..

#di lo que quieras o lo que necesites-ahora que el amor de su vida estaba en ese estado estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que este le pidiera

#necesito estar solo-su pareja se sorprendió ante lo que este dijo-por favor-dijo al ver la expresión del rostro de su pareja

#claro no te preocupes si me buscas estaré con mi madre-le dio un tierno beso y se alejo en dirección norte de donde estaba su pareja

#madre tu eres la única persona que me a sacado lagrimas de verdadera felicidad y tristeza-decía mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la lapida-como quisiera que nunca te hubieras ido de mi lado, desde que te fuiste mi corazón se volvió una piedra la cual se transformo gracias a la persona que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, esa persona es la que estuvo aquí hace un momento

#hola aquí estoy madre-dijo con una media sonrisa depositando un ramo de rosas en la lapida la cual como la anterior que habían ido a visitar era de mármol y tenia con letras doradas grabado un nombre que no hace mucho descubrió que había sido de su madre-sabes? Yo siempre creí que nos avían abandonado y eso nunca fue cierto tu familia nunca nos quiso por lo cual te mandaron desaparecer después tu intentaste buscarnos pero ya nos habían adoptado y esta cruel persona le pagó a nuestros "familiares" para que no te dijeran donde estábamos, después te sumergiste en una depresión terrible la cual te llevo a que te suicidaras bueno eso es lo que se según mis investigadores aunque quisiera creer que no es verdad-dijo empezando a llorar-yo siento aquí-dijo tocándose su corazón-que no es verdad que tu no ocupaste la salida fácil para librarte de tus problemas aunque-dijo ya calmándose-no es tu culpa y que si hubiera estado en esa misma situación creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**_Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento _****_  
_****_pues siempre estoy pensando en ayer _****_  
_****_prefiero estar dormido que despierto _****_  
_****_de tanto que me duele que no estés. _**

#antes de que te pasara... bueno el accidente intentaba olvidar que tenia madre por bueno ya sabes porque...

_**Flash back**_

#que es esto-dijo viendo una linda casa de porcelana que le extendía su hijo

#es tu regalo del día de las madres ¿te gusta?

#que si me gusta? que crees que somos ricos? no Joey menos en estos tiempos que crees que el dinero crece de los árboles o que?

#pero es de mis ahorros

#los cuales debiste haber aprovechado para algo mas productivo no que lo desperdiciaste en esta porquería-dijo aventándola al otro lado de la habitación-si querías regalarme algo hubieras hecho un tarjeta como tu linda hermana mira que linda esta-dijo mostrándole un pedazo de papel con un "feliz día de las madres" mal escrito-esto si es un regalo no como el tuyo que es un porquería anda recoge esa mierda y tirala a la basura

El niño con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se había estrellado la pieza y comenzó a recoger los pedazos

#por que madre? Porque?-repetía una y otra vez entre sus sollozos-auch-expreso cuando uno de los pedazos corto uno de sus pequeños deditos

El niño fue con su madre agarrando su dedito porque le dolía mucho...

#mami me curas

#eres un pinche niño inútil que no puede hacer nada bien-decía mientras lo jalaba del brazo donde tenia se dedito lastimado

#no me jales mama me duele

#pues eso debiste de haber pensado antes de cometer tu pinché burrada-decía mientras le echaba alcohol

#aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh no mama me duele aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh snif snif snif-el niño no paraba de llorar le ardía su dedito

#a hora lárgate a recoger y a limpiar el tiradero que acabas de provocaste-decía mientras señalaba el pequeño camino de gotitas de sangre que había y el charco de alcohol que había debajo de el y lo arrojaba al suelo...

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

#te acuerdas cuando jugabas con migo...

_**Flash back**_

#bien Seto si me ganas en esta partida de ajedrez te prometo que te compro un helado

#De chocolate?

#Sí hijo de chocolate y si quieres hasta de dos bolas

#siiiiiiiiii

Comenzó la partida y al parecer la mujer iba ganando pero le empezó a dar chance a su hijo cuando vio su gesto triste al ver que iba perdiendo...

#lo siento madre pero caíste de nuevo jaque mate

#que?

#parece que nuestro pequeño hijo te la volvió hacer-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño

#si creo que tienes razón jajaja

#y mi helado?-pregunto todo inocente el pequeño niño

#bien una promesa es una promesa que te parece si sacamos a pasear a tu hermano Mokuba y por ahí te compramos tu helado que dices hijo

#claro te quiero mami-el niño le da un pequeño abrazo a su madre mientras que su padre los ve sonriente...

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

#antes yo solo quería olvidar todo esto... bueno porque sabes que creí que nos habías abandonado pero mi mente siempre me traicionaba y siempre venían a mí los más bellos momentos que pase junto a ti y eso lo agradezco porque a pesar del paso del tiempo y de que no tengo ninguna foto de ti todavía me acuerdo de tu rostro y de tus finas facciones y tu piel tan tersa como el pétalo de esta rosa-decía mientras tomaba un botón de rosa color blanca

**_  
_****_Cómo quisiera _****_  
_****_que tu vivieras _****_  
_****_que tus ojitos _****_  
_****_jamás se hubieran _****_  
_****_cerrado nunca _****_  
_****_y estar mirándolos _**

#aun así quisiera que tu estuvieras viva no importando que me dejaste abandonado con mi padre que aun sabiendo que era un alcohólico y explotador me dejaste con el...

**_Flash Back_**

#me voy porque eres un maldito alcohólico y yo no quiero que corrompes la inocente mente de Serenity y que tal si un día no te controlas y la golpeas o aun pero la violas, no, yo me voy

#mami y yo

#Que, tu que?

#Yo también voy a ir contigo?

#Ja tu conmigo por favor no bromees yo no quiero estorbos conmigo

#Pero?

#Te dejo a Joey no quiero cargar con estorbos a parte que no quiero ver tu reflejo en Joey

La mujer se salió arrastrando a su hija y la sube a un taxi a la fuerza

#mamaaaaaa-gritaba el niño mientras corría tras el taxi

#serenityyyyy-seguia gritando mientas seguia corriendo

#Joeyyyyyy-gritaba la niña desde el taxi

**_Fin Del Flash_**

#Como quisiera que nunca te hubieras ido...

**_Flash Back_**

#no mami no quiero que te vallas-decía mientras agarraba a su mama desde su vestido

#no te preocupes mi pequeño Setito solo será un día y te encargo a moki de acuerdo

#si mami

#confiamos en ti-dijo su padre mientras abrazaba al pequeño-se que te portaras bien y te cuidaras y cuidaras a tu hermano de acuerdo

#Sí

#bueno nos vemos pequeño para cualquier cosa me llamas al celular y si no le llamas a tu tía sí

#Sí

#te queremos

#yo también mami y papi-los adultos le dan un beso en la frente a el y a su hermano y se marchan

#adiós-dice el pequeño mientras mueve su manita...

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

**_  
_****_Amor eterno e inolvidable _****_  
_****_tarde o temprano estaré contigo _****_  
_****_para seguir... amándonos_**

#aunque no me lo demostraste yo se que me amaste porque yo era tu hijo...

**_Flash Back_**

#mami

#que quieres

#mami me das un abrazo

#porque?

#hoy es mi cumpleaños no te acuerdas

#la verdad no y no me importa

#pero aun así me das el abrazo

#estoy muy ocupada-y se salió de la habitación dejando al chico llorando y abrazándose a si mismo

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

****

#me acuerdo como me mimabas

**_Flash Back_**

#Bien mi pequeño setito es hora de dormir-decía mientras lo arropaba

#mami cuanto me quieres?

#mas que la profundidad del mar y te quiero mas que el infinito

#yo tan bien te quiero tan infinito como el universo-le de un tierno abrazo a su madre

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

**_  
_****_Yo he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia _****_  
_****_desde ese dia hasta hoy no soy feliz _****_  
_****_aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia _****_  
_****_se que pude haber yo hecho más por ti _**

#cuando me entere que estabas muerta surgió un gran hueco en mi corazón al cual nunca podrá ser olvidado o rellenado...

**_Flash Back_**

Ring

#si habla Joey

#Joey-decía una voz entra sollozos

#que pasa Serenity

#Joey tienes que venir rápido al hospital

#Porque? Que pasa?

#que pasa cachorro?-decía su acompañante

#shhh-callo a su pareja-que paso Serenity?

#mi mama se puso muy mal ven inmediatamente

En el hospital

#que le pasa doctor que tiene-pregunto el chico güero al señor de bata blanca

#la señora tiene SIDA lamentablemente muy avanzado y la gripa que le dio lo empeoro y ahora esta agonizando

#que?-dijo todo sorprendido

#no-su hermana la pelirroja comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

#ahora pueden pasar a verla pero solo familiares por favor

#si pudiese decirnos por donde

#síganme

En el cuarto

#Serenity hija que bueno que estas aquí

#madre-le pequeña comenzó a llorar en ella

#madre como estas?

#como quieres que este? me estoy muriendo

#mama por favor no seas grosera

#que hace el aquí?

#soy tu hijo

#ja un hijo que tiene un novio rico y que deja que yo me este muriendo

#Seto esta haciendo todo lo que puede

#ja sí como no

#madre-dijo la chica tratando de calmar a su madre

#dime al menos alguna vez me quisiste-le pregunto acercándose a ella

#para que quieres saber-dijo volteándose

#dime-exigió pero entonces a a señora le dio un pero cardiaco

#doctor doctor venga por favor-gritaba en la puerta la joven

#dime-exigió entre lagrimas pero la señora ya no estaba, acababa de morir...

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

#lo único que quería era saber si tu me querías, en el funeral Serenity estaba toda desconsolada pero yo estaba destrozado porque no supe si en realidad me quisiste o no?

#desde que desapareciste junto con mi padre yo sufrí mucho por tu ausencia siempre me faltaste tu cariño, tus palabras de aliento, tu amor que me profesabas...

**_Flash Back_**

#Te quiero, los quiero mis pequeños hijos

#Nosotros también te queremos mami-.dijeron a unísono los pequeños y corrieron a abrazar a su madre

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

**__**

**_Oscura soledad estoy viviendo _****_  
_****_la misma soledad de tu sepulcro _****_  
_****_tu eres el amor del cual yo tengo _****_  
_****_el más triste recuerdo _****_  
_****_de Acapulco. _****_  
_****_Cómo quisiera..._**

#desde que te fuiste todo a sido muy triste y si no fuera por Seto de seguro ya no estaría aquí

Flash Back 

#Cachorro cachorro donde estas?-entro a la habitación y vio como este se pensaba lanzar de la ventana del tercer piso-que crees que haces-dijo jalándolo hacia atrás

#no vale la pena vivir si la persona que te dio la vida no te quiere

#no es cierto ella en realidad si te quiso

#como lo sabes?

#no lo se talvez sea lo que ustedes llaman instinto o corazonada, pero estoy seguro que tu mama si te quiso

#gracias-dijo abrazándolo

#te amo

#yo también-le da un tierno beso en sus labios...

Fin Del Flash Back 

#cuando me entere que desaparecieron entre en una depresión muy grave pero logre salir gracias a Mokuba

Flash Back 

#Hermano?-dijo mirando al chico que se encontraba en los columpios

#Moki que haces aquí ya es mas de media noche deberías estar dormido

#yo sé porque estas triste

#Eh?

#mama y papa no nos abandonaron ya veras que van a regresar-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una foto de ellos

#claro Moki-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida-"no quisiera desilusionarte de que nuestros padres ya no van a regresar pero tal vez cava la posibilidad de que si regresen y si no cuando sea grande los buscare lo juro y te lo juro a ti mi pequeño hermano"-pensó el chico mientras lo seguía abrazando-mejor metamonos antes de que se enteren de que no estamos en nuestras camas de acuerdo

#de acuerdo...

Fin Del Flash Back 

#después de que te empecé a buscar y me entere de que estabas muerta fue un golpe muy duro ya que en ese momento acababa de pasar el fallecimiento de la madre de Joey y este se intento suicidar en ese momento estaba totalmente presionado pero gracias a este ambos logramos salir...

Flash Back 

#que crees que haces?-grito con todas las fuerzas que pudo al entrar a la habitación y observar que su pareja tenia sujetada una pistola y la estaba apuntando hacia su cien la parecer sé quería suicidar y el no lo iba a permitir...

Corrió hasta donde su pareja se hallaba y le intento quitar la pistola pero no lo lograba...

#suelta la pistola Seto

#no sáltame-forcejeaba

#que te pasa Seto?

#déjame

#no-al fin depuse de tanto forcejear le logra quitar la pistola

#déjame-susurro mientras caía hincado con lagrimas en los ojos

#Porque Seto?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos y poniéndose a la par con su pareja

#...-este no respondió lo único que hizo fue abrasar a su pareja y seguir llorando

#...-el otro ya no dijo nada sabia que debía espera a que se calmara para que pudieran hablar

Así ambos chicos continuaron abrasados hasta que el chico de cabellos café y ojos azul se tranquilizo en ese momento supo su pareja que era el mejor momento para hablar...

#que te pasa Seto? Porque querías dejarnos?

#...-este no respondió lo único que hizo fue pararse y caminar hacia su escritorio de ahí saco u papel el cual se lo dio al rubio que al igual se encontraba de pie y parado frente a el...-lo que pasa es que descubrí donde esta mi familia...-dijo en un tono demasiado apagado ocultando su mirada de donde comenzaban a surgir algunas lagrimas, con su cabello

#ósea que ya sabes donde esta tu madre y tu padre

#en realidad solo se donde esta mi madre mi padre lamentablemente todavía no lo encuentro

#y donde esta?

#en el panteón de ciudad Domino

#eso quiere decir que...

#si Joey mi madre esta muerta al parecer se suicido por una gran depresión

#lo siento mucho Seto, pero ya le dijiste a Mokuba

#no y tampoco quiero que se entere de lo sucedido hoy

#como piensas ocultarle lo de tu madre

#no, se lo pienso decir cuando regrese de vacaciones

#pero porque te pensabas...-no continuo la palabra la verdad no la podía decir

#dilo, suicidarme, porque me duele mucho Joey que mi madre no este aquí con migo

#pero esa no es razón para que te intentaras quitar la vida

#tu que sabes al menos tu no perdiste a tu madre cuando tenias diez años

#te equivocas yo nunca tuve a mi madre, de que sirve que tengas a un madre si ella nunca te quiso, al menos la tuya te amaba no que la mía...-estaba llorando la emoción le gano- en este caso mejor el que debería quitarse la vida aquí soy yo

#no Joey lo siento-dijo abrazándolo-pero es que fue un golpe muy duro para mi el saber que mi madre se quito la vida que lo único que me vino a la mente fue hacer lo mismo y estar con ella

#pero esa no es la forma de estar con ella

#lo se

#bien ven-tomo su mano y l jalo a la salida

#a donde vamos

#a visitar a mi suegra y a enseñarte una forma de estar con ella sin tener que cometer locuras...

Fin Del Flash Back 

#bueno madre ya me tengo que ir y feliz día de las madres-de da un beso a la rosa y la deja enfrente de la lapida-te vendré a ver después-se levanta y se va

Vuelve en sus pasos para legar a donde estaba su compañero

#listo Joey es hora de irnos-le dijo al chico güero que se encontraba hincado frente a una lapida que era similar a la que había estado

#si ya voy, nos vemos después madre y feliz día de las madres-se levanto y se fue por el camino que había recorrido para legar hasta la tumba-OH espera..

#Que pasa?-pregunto cuando vio que este regresaba ala la tumba de su madre

#se me olvido algo-decía mientras regresaba en sus pasos-se me había olvidado dejarte esto-le coloco junto al ramo de flores una casa de porcelana que había sido rota y después con mucho cuidado pegada, la delicadeza con que se pego es sorprendente-como me hubiera gustado oír por lo menos alguna ves de tus labios que me querías-le dijo y se marcho con su novio de ahí

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Joey paro su andar mientras su novio se subía ala limusina y volteo, y vio a lo lejos la tumba en la que anteriormente había estado y cerro sus ojos entonces el viento suspiro:

"_**siempre te quise aunque no te lo haya demostrado hijo"**_

Sonrió ante este suspiro del aire y murmuro:

"_**Yo también siempre te ame y te amare"**_

_**FIN**_

O.K. Este finc ya lo había publicado y era un especial para el día de las madres pero por las carreras no lo pude publicar ese día y no pude escribirlo bien así que aquí esta mejorado para que se entretengan un poco ya que anda algo apagada la pagina y no se me aburran...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo y espero sus Reviews


End file.
